


At the Barbican

by Abiwim



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: Jane has taken a job at the Barbican Theatre where she meets Richard Armitage...





	At the Barbican

Jane Millar knew that her time in London was coming to an end. A graphic designer by trade, she had been loaned out to the English headquarters of Templeton Designs, a world leader in advertising. Her assignment in London had been to work with the Barbican Theatre to develop a distinctive logo in order to incorporate all that it has to offer.

In order to become inspired Jane spent a lot of time at the theatre, as it was _more_ than just a theatre. Its varied offerings included restaurants, art galleries, shops and a library. Early on in her assignment, it was in the library that she felt eyes on her. That twitchy feeling at the back of her neck set her hackles up. She looked around; there weren’t too many people in the library at this hour. Over there 2 women were studying, she could hear the sound of the piano being played from the floor above, scattered about were various individuals perusing the stacks or sitting at the long tables. Just as she was about to look back to her sketch pad she spotted him.

She was sure she must have looked like some kind of stupid idiot, as her face went slack and her jaw practically hit the floor. Richard Armitage! She’d know those eyes, that nose, the long graceful neck, those shoulders…’okay, get a grip!’ she thought to herself. But it was hard! For many years now she had admittedly been part of the Armitage Army. A long-time fan, she had been smitten from the time she first glimpsed Sir Guy of Gisborne.

And here he was, looking at her. Definitely looking at HER!

Hastily, she looked down to her work. It was spread out around her on the table, various doodles, details of the history of the building, some art history books for inspiration…A shadow fell across her table and, with terror in her heart, she looked up. Six foot, two and a half inches of man stood before her.

“Hi,” he said, blushing.

Jane took a deep breath, “Hi to you.”

He pulled out a chair and asked, “May I?”

Before Jane could answer he was seated to her left.

“I’m Richard,” he held out his hand.

She took his hand and replied, “I know.” She hoped he would not get up and run away, but she grimaced and said, “I am in the Army.” She reached out and took hold of his forearm, (so firm and warm!) and said, “But I am not a BSC!”

He looked down at her hand on his arm, grinned and said, “BSC?”

Jane giggled, “The Bat Shit Crazies.”

The sound of his laughter filled the room, the 2 women studying looked up from their books and glared at them. Richard covered his mouth and tried to control his laughter, but he only succeeded in sputtering which made Jane laugh even harder.

Tears were practically rolling down her cheeks when she said, “I’m Jane. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“No, the pleasure is all mine,” he said as he gazed deeply in her eyes.

***

That was 6 months ago. Since then she and Richard had been virtually inseparable. He had been in rehearsals at the time, and had since completed his 4 month run. At the 2 month mark Jane had given up her temporary rental and moved in with Rich. It probably hadn’t been the best decision she had ever made, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Often times, Rich would arrive home from the theatre to find Jane already asleep in their bed. He would undress and slip in under the covers only to have Jane curl into him and whisper, “Welcome home.”

“Hello, my love,” he answered. Jane tipped her face up to be kissed, only to have Rich start at her forehead. He gently kissed down her face, along her jaw line and down to the hollow at the base of her throat. As lovely as that was, Jane wanted more. She cupped his chin and raised his lips to hers, nipping at his lower lip.

Rich plunged his right hand into her hair and, rolling onto his back, used his left to cup her ass as he steadied her on top of him. Tangled legs and hurried kisses led to long languishing sighs and caresses from her head to her toes. Rich explored each curve, each dip, each nerve tingling inch of her body with his hands and his tongue. He used every sense at his disposal to pay homage to her body; the sound of her moans urged him on, her very scent made the blood rush to his cock.

Jane lay propped up against the pillows; the view she had was mind blowing. Rich was turned away from her, on his knees, his tongue and mouth sucking and laving at each of her toes. Each pull on a toe sent waves of need to her womb; but it was the sight of his ass that was tipping her over the edge. His firm, round perfectly peach-fuzzed ass! She reached out and gently kneaded his flesh, he groaned; the feeling of the tug of his mouth and the rumble of his groan made her gasp.

He smiled and mumbled, “Like that, do you love?”

All she could do was mutter a gurgling sound akin to, “mmmpfhhhff!”

Rich made his way up Jane’s leg, kissing her behind the knee and up her glorious thigh. He hovered over her curls, blowing cool air across her folds. She grasped the sheets as Rich flicked his tongue repeatedly over her clit. She could not keep her hips from bucking underneath his ministrations. “Oh god, Rich! Yes, like that!” she moaned.

Emboldened by her plea, he slipped a finger inside her and, with a thumb pressing gently on her clit, languorously rocked his hand, keeping a steady pressure on the front of her vagina. He pulled his finger out and licked it, he popped it into his mouth and sucked on it, while he watched her eyelids close, her head roll back and her hips rise off the bed.

He returned to her wetness, this time 2 fingers went in. He moved his tongue to her clit and, fingers covered in her slickness, he found her pleasure point. He focused on keeping steady pressure on her zone; his tongue darted in and out causing her to squirm mercilessly. He could feel her tension, could hear her moans and the sharp intake of her breath.

“Come on, baby. Cum for me,” he murmured against her womanhood only to feel the sudden squeeze of her vagina on his fingers and shouts of, “Yes! Oh yes! Rich!” escape her throat.

She floated back to earth to find Rich tenderly tracing her aureole, his head on her belly. She reached down and grasped his arms, encouraging him to raise himself up to her level. She kissed him deeply, and took hold of his penis. Ever so slowly she moved her hand on him, only for him to stop her. “No,” he gasped, “I want to be in you…”

He rolled onto his back; Jane once again, took a hold of his penis, only this time to guide him to her. She sunk onto him, as he held her waist. His hands moved up her body to cup both of her breasts. He squeezed and kneaded them gently, rubbing his thumb across her nipples.

Jane built up a steady rhythm and watched as he became flushed; his eyes darkened as she used her muscles in a rolling fashion. “Thank god for Kegel exercises,” she said. Rich laughed and replied, “Oh hell, yes!”

Jane leaned forward, resting her hands on his shoulders. Their movements shook the bedframe, Jane could feel herself about to lose control. As the waves of pleasure started to crash through her body Rich cried out, “Jane! Fuck Jane! Faster!” before his own orgasm coursed through his body.

Jane lay, spent, on top of Rich for a long minute afterward. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly, gently rolled onto his side.

Many moments later, Rich took her face in his hands and whispered, “Janie. My Janie.” He smiled, “You are supposed to leave, go back home soon.” Jane made to speak, but he put his finger to her lips, “Shhhhh, listen to me please. **Just stay with me** …marry me and stay with me forever.”

 


End file.
